The present invention is related to a cleaning brush, and more particularly to a cleaning brush with elongated stem and sprinkling head.
A conventional cleaning brush has a brush head fixedly connected with an elongated stem. When cleaning, the brush head is dipt with a detergent and used to brush a dirty place such as a floor or a wall face. Then, a sprinkling gun is used to sprinkle the dirty place. In an improved cleaning brush, the brush head is formed with an opening connected to a water tube or communicating with the hollow elongated stem. Accordingly, the water can flow out from the brush head to facilitate cleaning operation.
The elongated stem of the cleaning brush has a length of about 1.8xcx9c3.6 m for cleaning the wall at a certain height. In the case that the floor or wall face is first brushed and then sprinkled by a sprinkling gun, there are some shortcomings as follows:
1. In general, the sprinkling gun has a short length so that the water pressure at the terminal of the water beam will be reduced and it is hard to clean up the dirt at a high place.
2. The water sprinkled from the sprinkling gun will splash back onto the user.
3. It is necessary to replace the tool and this is inconvenient for the user.
With respect to the cleaning brush with flowing out water, the water only flows out from the brush head and can hardly provide any sprinkling and cleaning effect. Therefore, the user still needs to laboriously brush the dirty place.
Moreover, in the conventional cleaning brush, the brush head is fixedly connected with the stem and thus is unable to effectively clean the corner. An improved cleaning brush has a brush head and a stem containing variable angle for meeting the requirement of different configurations of working sites. The angle controlling switch is disposed at an adjoining section between the brush head and the stem or a lateral side of the brush head. However, the water still only flows out from the brush head without any sprinkling or cleaning effect. Furthermore, the angle controlling switch projects from the adjoining section so that the appearance of the cleaning brush is affected and the freeness of the brush head is also affected.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush with variable sprinkling pattern. The sprinkling head is disposed at the brush head, whereby the cleaning brush has both functions of brushing and sprinkling. In addition, the sprinkling pattern is variable so that the cleaning brush can easily and effectively clean up the dirt.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above cleaning brush with variable sprinkling pattern in which the sprinkling head is disposed at the brush head so that it is unnecessary to replace the cleaning tool.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above cleaning brush with variable sprinkling pattern in which the brush hairs surround the sprinkling head, whereby when the sprinkling head is close to the dirty place for sprinkling off the dirt, the injected water beam will not splash back onto the user.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above cleaning brush with variable sprinkling pattern in which the switch for controlling the direction of the brush head and the switch for controlling the sprinkling head are integrally disposed so that the user can conveniently operate the switches.
According to the above objects, the cleaning brush with variable sprinkling pattern of the present invention includes a brush seat, a brush cover having brush hairs, a first slide channel disposed on the brush seat, a first base seat disposed in the first slide channel, an outer, a middle and an inner cylindrical bodies and a second slide channel disposed on the first base seat, a slide block, a rotary switch, a second base seat and a press button disposed on the rotary switch, a resilient member disposed between the second base seat and the press button, a tube body and a sprinkling head.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: